Siempre en peligro
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: ¿Hay una sensacion más peligrosa que el amor? para ellos esto se eleva a potencia. Ella es una metamorfoga... y el es un hombre lobo. Sin embargo, el amor es para todos siempre peligroso...


_**Y otro fic más para la sección de RemusTonks, hagamos que esta crezca mucho, mucho y nos llenemos de esta parejita tan como convencional. Ay que encontrarle un nombre o fundar un club, o encerrarnos todos los locos que creemos en su amor. Qué mas da... sigamos escribiendo. Ojalá les guste... Aclaro, ni Remus ni Tonks me pertenecen, aunque ya me gustaría ser dueña del lobito hermoso..**_

_**SIEMPRE EN PELIGRO**_

_**By Sumire-chan**_

Los ojos grises, el cabello negro, bien oscuro, cayendo laicamente sobre sus hombrs y la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado complementaban el marco de los pensamientos de Nymphadora Tonks. La luna no estaba refulgiendo en el cielo pero aún así se sentía muy recelosa de ella. ¿Cuándo había comenzado esos extraños celos hacia el astro? Oh, Tonks, querida, te estás volviendo loca, se decía. No, no era locura. Eran celos fundados. Pues EL... a él le importaba más ese objeto ahí en el cielo que ella misma, y no es que Tonks tuviese un papel importante en la vida de él...

Remus Lupin le había dejado claro que era solo su amigo y que no podía ofrecerle más. Ella había puesto su mejor cara, ¡había cambiado el pelo a rosa para él! Y le había tomado la mano buscando reconfortarlo. Y también a sí misma claro, diciéndose que es era lo mejor. Pero cada día las razones para sentirse mejor se acababan, comprendía lo errado, se reprochaba por intentar autoconvencerse, una actitud que sencillamente no iba con su personalidad.

Que dolor... El pecho le ardía en rabia y tenía deseos de levantarse y correr tras él para encararlo y cuestionarle el porqué no la correspondía. No sonaba mala idea, pero tampoco buena.

Como llamado del cielo, Remus Lupin bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de Grimmauld Place, no preparado para encontrarla allí. Ni tampoco para ver su nuevo aspecto. Se había sentido muy tranquilo aquella vez al reencontrarse con el cabello rosa chicle de Tonks, tenía la confianza en que ella era capaz de salir adelante sin él. Oh, vamos, eso le dolía muchísimo.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella estoicamente sin mirarle. ¡NI siquiera había volteado pero sabía que él estaba allí! Y no podía atribuirlo al ruido de la escalera, porque, milagrosamente, uno de los chicos había podido arreglarla.

- Necesitaba una taza de café...

- Claro.

Mentía... y estaba seguro que ella sabía que él mentía. Y más aún, ella sabía que él sabía que ella sabía; pero aún así Tonks no dijo nada y se puso a pensar en lo confuso de eso. Ni siquiera saltó con una conversación espontánea.

Eso le molestó. Remus no quería perderlas, pero con todas sus mentiras no obtendría otro resultado y ella acabaría por alejarse para vivir mejor. Podría odiarle. Y no la culparía.

Una voz en su mente le decía que la mirara bien.

Entones ella levantó la vista y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los grises de ella, aguados, y tristes. El licántropo sintió escalofríos y la voz esa le recalcó que él era la causa de todo sus sufrimientos, cuando trataba de ahorrárselos. Bajó la mirada.

De pronto Nymphadora se puso de pie, cara a cara con él, los ojos desafiantes para Remus que le sacaba media cabeza y sin duda era mucho más fuerte y hasta hábil que ella. De todas formas, eso seguía en duda entre ellos.

- te odio – le murmuró ella - ¡Te estás avergonzando otra vez! ¡Ya no entiendo que te pasa! Me estás volviendo loca, Remus. ¡No me amas, pues bien, olvídate de mí! ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡No puedo! – soltó él casi sin pensar y un poco mareado. Miedoso.

- ¡Claro que puedes! Y si no... por lo menos hazlo por mí, por nuestra amistad, porque no soporto más esto. No soporto verte.

Fue un golpe seco en su corazón, en su alma y las piernas le temblaron mientras abría un poco más los ojos. No podía ser cierto lo que le estaba diciendo, ella no debía estar diciendo eso. Era como si alguna de sus pesadillas se hiciera realidad... Tonks le odiaba.

- No me digas eso – soltó con desesperación oculta – No... No, No tiene porqué ser así.

- ¡Pero lo es! Has metido entre nosotros millones de excusas y me estás volviendo loca. ¡Por Merlín, Remus! ¡¿Qué pretendes que haga!

Ella se dejó caer en el sillón otra vez, junto a la chimenea, donde el fuego crepitaba ruidosamente.

- Tonks...

- No. – se escuchó decir ella. Estaba harta, exhausta, le dolía la cabeza y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Nunca se enfadaba así con nadie, nunca lo había hecho antes. Enterró el rostro en sus manos – ya no puedo escucharte decir que no me amas...

Remus se arrodilló frente a ella y la sacudió por los hombros. Se miraron directo a los ojos.

- pero te amo, Tonks.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró la metamórfoga y sus ojos azules recibieron el impacto de los dorados de él.

- te amo – le repitió sólo para ella, sonriendo.

Debía estar soñando... Él pareció entender exactamente su duda pues deslizó su mano a la pequeña cintura y la atrajo mientras con la otra la retenía de la nuca, comenzando un delicioso beso, maravilloso...

Hay ocasiones en las que las excusas no son válidas y más aún cuando el amor de tu vida se escurre de sus manos. La edad en el tiempo muchas veces es un pequeñísimo tramo en el camino de la eternidad y entones, años más y menos no tienen sentidos.

Su mano en la cintura femenina, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios perdidos en el cielo de ella, mientras que un aliento cálido le roza la oreja pronunciando su nombre... Él sobre ella en el mullido sofá, cuerpo con cuerpo, un refugio. Sin duda hay cosas que tienen más sentido que son más valiosa que el dinero. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a equipararlas? Que él no tuviera una cuenta asombrosa en una bóveda no impedía que le entregara el más profundo amor.

Ella le acariciaba el pecho y Remus le mordía suavemente los labios, deseándola, haciéndole susurrar, gemir suavemente.

- Remus – murmuró – Oh, Remus, te amo.

- Yo también Pequeña – y la hacía estremecer despejando las dudas de porque alguna vez formó parte de los atractivos meroeadores – yo también te amo.

Hay cosas más peligrosas que enamorarse de un licántropo demasiado caballeroso y paciente y muchas más que convivir con una metamórfoga muy despistada, torpe y espontánea; y es la cosa más peligrosa del mundo, se llama amor, intenso, apasionado, doloroso.

Porque, amando vives siempre en peligro...

Fin 

_**Quiero aclararles una cosa... dentro de los atractivos merodeadores no incluyamos a la rata tramposa y rastrera, ¡¡¡POR favor! Brrr...**_

_**Bien, espero que les haya gustado y encuentren que hice, después de todo, un buen trabajo.**_

_**Los dejo, espero sus lindos mensajes.**_

_**Besos a todos.**_


End file.
